147651-morning-coffee-1130-the-short-strange-trip-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- Well, the holiday was good. The double xp was good, and netted me a lot of plat from running dungeons. Which was good, because I blew 85 plat last night. Runing glory gear. Cause we killed System Daemons. And THAT, is the awesome part :) After three months, watching that boss die was glorious! Our last pull was so much fun, because we lost a healer at the beginnning of the second pillar phase and so the final 30% of the fight was on-the-fly strategizing and reacting to problems. The team, really, really worked well together to solve various puzzles created by a few deaths, and we killed them with tons of adds bearing down and the game on the line. I couldn't be prouder :) After the kill, we kind of wandered around DS in a daze- haha! It was pretty funny, but I think most of us were just coming down from the high. We finally did get around to pulling Limbo :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Not as of yesterday. I got a weapon and pants and feet and I was down to about a plat. I was doing CB ok but I still think it's bullshit. They need to SERIOUSLY adjust the loot tables to compensate for the increased leveling speed (even without the XP weekend). The only reasonable way to get gear is to do the challenges and hope, in my case, for DPS gear because the support gear drops far, FAR out number the DPS gear. It's this type of frustration that will lead to my not playing as much and looking for new games, or go back to old ones *shrugs* I can't be the only person that thinks support drops way more often. Edited November 30, 2015 by Khandi | |} ---- ---- ---- It's the first boss in DS. One of the hardest (so I've heard), and it took three months to learn. It's been responsible for many a guild's demise, so it's quite an accomplishment to get it done. It's only a shame that a video doesn't really capture the feeling! I think it looks a lot easier in the video than it is- haha. Maybe I should show you a video from two months ago? | |} ---- If that's the case, then it's too hard and needs to be nerfed. Three months on one fight. Shoot. Me. Now. If you want to know why I refuse to raid, look no further than "it took three months to get passed one fight the causes entire guild's to disband." Yeah. Well, I'm happy for y'all. You have more patience than I do. | |} ---- ---- ---- Without challenge, achievement is meaningless. {This insightful* tidbit was bought to you courtesy of Mercurial Inc.} Congrats to Slyjeff and all involved :) * Insight not guaranteed | |} ---- it got nerfed by alot otherwise it would take even more time. | |} ---- LOL- I think what numbs the mind may be different between us Tex :D :D :D BTW, I'm pretty sure we were longer than normal on the kill- we aren't #hardcore enough to always have the same roster of people every night, and not everyone has min/maxed gear. We take things at our own pace, and that meant a few more pulls than other people. But we did it our way, on our schedule, and that's what made it feel good. Some of these very players that killed SD this past week spent two hours wiping on Trogun (final boss of KV) when I first met them back in December of last year. How far we've come (and what a wild ride)! Anyway, we wouldn't be doing it if it weren't thrilling :) | |} ---- ---- ---- True! But it should not be left unsaid that System Daemons is a lot of fun to fight even when you are working on it. That is, it's not only the moment of glory at the end when you get the kill that makes it worth it. More than once I had people tell me how much fun they were having along the way, and that's how I felt too. Anyway, not trying to change minds here- just reflecting on a long journey and the fun we've had :) Edited November 30, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- Yeah, I think some of the less-active Coffee posters are taking my comments a little too seriously. :lol: This is not the thread to take calling for nerfs seriously ... or really take *anything* seriously. Well, except coffee. Coffee is serious business. | |} ---- ---- It doesn't need another nerf, good lord man. It's been nerfed so badly that people can easily bypass the mechanics of the fight. I'm saying this as a casual 8/9 DS raider, keep the game the way it is (and keep it challenging please!). Tex you need to man up :P This weekend I made a Thanksgiving meal and we all got fat and sat around and played bullshit and Cards Against Humanity and got drunk. I'm still tired from it! But it was so much fun spending time with my new adopted family :) I was meant to be productive today and clean up my house but my feet are stiff from standing up and cooking on Saturday. So rest day for me. That and I need to go and work on a rules post for my Housing competitions so people can sign up :DDD u.u So sleepy. Need to wake up for tonight's raid with Life/Logic. Much hard, so tedious, very wow. | |} ---- Vahn's post wasn't serious. My post *was* serious because I'm tired of people asking for nerfs even if they are joking. | |} ---- Yeah, maybe go back and read my last post. Sheesh. I was *kidding* for crap's sake. I don't know (or care) what's been nerfed in Raid content. I just like giving Jeff a hard time. Then y'all want to come along and pretend I'm being serious. Good gravy on a plate of potatoes. | |} ---- Don't mess with the coffee man! That's some evil villain type level stuff right there...messing with the coffee *shudders* Anyway, actually didn't do much this weekend at all regarding Wildstar. Very weird, but work kind of got in the way of that, did join in on a couple of World Boss trains for the first time. Those were kind of interesting to see how they were organized. Definitely have that system down pat, super easy to get things rolling there. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, well, sorry about that. It's my sense of humor. Not likely to change any time soon. On a happier note, I am really excited for your Holiday Housing content. I am still new to Housing, but I might take a stab at it. My problem is, I don't want to do the same trite holiday themes that one might expect. (Which isn't to say trite can't be AMAZING, just the stocking and candy canes and the Whitevale ground and snowy skies are going to be everywhere and I'd like to go a different route.) | |} ---- ---- For Entity, check out: http://www.wildstar-roleplay.com/and if you're on the Exile side, do /chjoin WSRP (I'm not sure about Dominion side but I'm sure they have something somewhere). There are addons out there for RP-finding, too...I think they might be listed on the site. Edit: I also believe there's a /chjoin Global Radio channel on Exile side that's supposed to work as a sort of IC Datachron channel thing, while the WSRP chat channel is OOC Edited November 30, 2015 by Kavi | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah rejoined the website last night. I'll have to join those chat channels tonight when I get home! | |} ---- Interesting. I spend most of my time on my engi spamming Electrocute and firing off procs. It feels far from slow to me. Edited November 30, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- ---- OH HELL YES! I have decked out all of my Alts with 6 outfits each, and most of them have CRAPLOADS of the rare dyes, with Shade's Black figuring into almost all of them. I have *so many* costume pieces, and since dyeing is pocket change until 50, my new deal is to just holo-wardrobe my ass off until I hit 50 and then never touch those costumes again. Seriously, take advantage of the pre-50 pricing or get ROBBED at end cap? No choice to make, really. Edited November 30, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- Just buy the pvp gear, it runs about 1 plat for the set of gear and its ilvl 70. I have been running that for the majority of the time as i buy up ilvl 78 gear when people post it at really low prices. | |} ---- ---- ---- But no crit, crit severity or strike-through. | |} ---- Even when levelling at a traditional rate your gear is gonna be poo. I believe CRB expects the path to be dailies -> shiphands -> adventures -> dungeons. But that'll take forever. Do this instead: Run over to the Season 2 PvP vendor and buy the ilvl65 PvP starter gear. Unless you've got twink gear from you other 50's this will be significantly better than what drops in the daily areas. Next up: Contracts and World Bosses. Yeah, the Dungeon T3 is gonna be rough but everything else is quite doable. Pick the purple gear options and within 2 weeks you'll be ilvl80 or better. Put some reasonable runes in it and you'll be Dungeon capable (assuming you want to go that far, ofc) I burned through the levels so fast in Malgrave things started to bog down so I made the conscious decision to go to Grimvault. Yah, yah ripping up my Grimgrimblighfile Hater's Club card right now. Thing is that I really like the exanite cannon mission chain. Just had to remind myself to skip the starting missions in-zone because those are griiiiiiiiiiiindy. I'm a dyed-in-the-wool Science path fan but I had made up my mind to at least get one toon per path per faction going (costumes, yo). LJ's a settler (blech). Imagine my total surprise when I discovered that Settlers get a shortcut on one of the canon missions :blink: (so worth it just for that). That works too! One of my lowbies is an Engi (she's the one that went from 7-16). I really didn't have all that much trouble getting her volatility up between the innate, Volatily Injection and good old Flak Cannon. At these levels you can pretty much just burn down a pack before you run out anyway. | |} ---- ---- You sure? I believe mine has those stats, not including what I runed. Now i have to check my gear when i get home, but still stands i have done expeditions and dailies with extreme ease. I haven't tried any adventures or dungeons yet, the ques have been annoyingly long. I did get to do my first world bosses over the weekend, and i got an ilvl 80 or 90 (cant remember which) tanking piece. My tank set is almost complete, if the jack holes would stop posting leggings on the AH for more than they are worth. I tried working on my exiles warrior over the weekend, but it was rough since i already level one warrior to 50. Edited November 30, 2015 by Wolfuse | |} ---- ---- If it bothers you stick some junk runes in it. Even still, it's "good enough" for doing contracts and dailies until you get more capable gear. | |} ---- Doesn't matter. My fresh 50 stalker went from dying in vet Infestation (you heard that right) to breezing through shiphands with just those cheap pvp blues. Runes? What runes? :lol: I threw whatever I had on hand in those sockets. I didn't even look to see if there are any crit stat on those gear either. Stalker is now up to i76 (3 world boss drop, 1 contract loot), waiting for me to rune them LOL. But that will have to wait, as I have two new 50's to sort out. Sigh, I know what I'm -not- looking forward to -- doing contract dailys on 3 freshies. :mellow: If you are on Dominion, contact Audette LeBlanc. He or she has been selling crafted weapons for 1.5p each. 1.2p if you catch them on a good day. Those are the imbuement weapons, so if you plan to never step foot in vet dungeons (hi Tex!), then you might wanna go a different route like praying to world boss RNG. | |} ---- I assume thats the ilvl 76 gear? If so ty for the info i needed a new assault weapon. Edit: The contract daily stuff is really killing my altholicism, I just decided to pick a main for each faction and use the alts as farm horses in housing. Edited November 30, 2015 by Wolfuse | |} ---- ---- ---- Good enough? yeah I suppose. I suppose it's dumb to need to buy gear to start to be "50" and IMO, it's laughable to buy PvP gear just to have something 'good enough'. It's just a thing *shrugs* | |} ---- But it's our home in the sky, even if artificial one. That's good enough for me to have minds wander to =) | |} ---- Yeah I'm running all the possibilities through my head for War Siren's Moon Base. Even bought the falling into the sun sky. I forgot how addicting housing was.... That said I was running around Riddley's Forest, and Keraya's (formerly Jacosta) Throne, forgot how fun it was to build them even Everly's (formerly DocRivva) Hospital, even though it was the worst of the three, it's still neat to look at. | |} ---- ---- Some of them could be things like Gaurdians of the Grove and Lightspire (Blighthaven and Defile respectively), which are world events like the one in Star Comm, if you haven't done those yet. And yeah....they do just kinda dump everything at your feet and go "Here, have this stuff!" when you hit 50. | |} ---- ----